Unsure
by MiniFeverency
Summary: post The Awakening. Haunted houses, falling in love with werewolves, becoming friends with computer obsessed and moody witches, all while trying to keep her sanity. Good luck, Chloe...
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped the light purple towel tightly around my hair, ignoring Tori's restless chatter. I didn't even know what she was talking about now. To tell the truth, I was still a little stunned that she had been so willing to help after barely getting 4 hours sleep in the car last night. But in fact, she had insisted. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said she CARED about my well being. She quickly shot all hope down for that though.

"If I'm going to be seen with you," she explained, referring to the fact Andrew had promised us a trip to the closest town for clothes. "You have to look somewhat decent."

"Wow, thanks, Tori." Had been my response with a quick roll of my eyes. In all honest though, I was slightly afraid of all hair coloring after the black mishap, while she knew exactly what color to buy. She had even given Andrew the exact name and everything.

Nervously, I undid the towel, praying that Tori had been right and wasn't still out to get me. I chuckled bitterly at the thought, earning a suspicious look from Tori.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Take the damned thing off." She ragged and filed her nails while sitting on the wooden lid of the toilet seat. The safe house was rather… Homey. It even felt safe, like how in the movies, a stereotypical mother with her fluffy blonde hair would be smiling and making cookies, or a grandmother would be knitting in the living room.

With one deep breath, I let it all loose. Burgundy pieces of hair fell around my face. It was bunched and knotty from being scrunched in the towel, yet still looked good. The color brought out my cheek bones, and my spiky cut gave it a little edge as to not look like Pippy Longstocking. My eyes widened as I looked at myself. A smile broke out on my face and I had an extreme urge to hug Tori, weird enough.

She stood oblivious and crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face. I threw my arms around her, not really caring about her awkward reaction of patting my arm. When I pulled away, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and dried it a bit more with the towel. When it was completely dry, I practically skipped out of the bathroom. Tori muttered something about finally being able to get her beauty sleep and let me trickle down the stairs like a child on Christmas, her smirk turning into a weird look.

The dark stairs creaked under my happy and small bare feet. I almost felt like I hadn't only had a few hours sleep last night. I looked around the hallway, not really sure why I had gone downstairs to begin with. I turned to head back up and crawl up in the strange twin bed in a room I had to share with Tori.

Not had to; more like... She forced me to.

"Just because I can't see ghosts doesn't mean I want them in my room." She had grumbled and pulled herself onto the opposite twin bed of the one I had been lying on.

Whatever.

My ears caught a sound of someone moving in the kitchen and I froze. I smiled to myself and walked up the rest of the stairs before turning around and tip-toeing back down. I didn't know if it was Derek or Simon, but either way, I would have to be quiet. I moved over to the edge of the stairwell, creeping quietly, or as quietly as I could. I moved my head over the edge of the wall looking at a hunched figure, bent over and hiding his face. I still moved closer, hoping to God the floorboards didn't creak like the Lyle house.

I shivered lightly as I remember that place with its yellow walls and cheerful decor, causing a step below me to creak. The figure froze and I knew for certain who it was now. I swore to myself, and froze, hoping Derek didn't really think that someone was behind him. You know, because there was, and I didn't want him really freaking out. Just a nice little scare like in the bathroom and I'd be pleased...

"Chloe, good luck. He's a werewolf." Andrew stated as he walked by, taking in our frozen postures. He chuckled tightly, making me wonder how exactly he felt about that little bit of knowledge now that Derek had grown.

Derek straightened himself out and ripped a granola bar open with his teeth. "She wasn't doing a very good job to begin with." He mumbled and Andrew just walked away with a smile on his face and shaking his head lightly. Derek didn't look up once from the counter as he chewed. I was suddenly anxious and nervous at the same time. Was I wrong? Was my hair color absolutely ridiculous? Tori had been smirking, all proud.

_Tori also locked you up in a crawl space. She doesn't have the best ideas._ My inner voice chided.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to know what he would think. Would he like it? Would he scoff and call me a stupid girl for flaunting it around? Something in me told me I had somewhat earned Derek's respect now in the least. He wouldn't call me stupid; most likely he would chuckle and walk away. I fiddled my thumbs and leaned against the counter, watching his hunched figure. He grunted as a conversation starter, I guess, because he looked up at me with a curious expression.

His eyes widened noticeably as he took in my hair color. I bit my lip and lowered my gaze, not really sure why I was blushing. One thing I knew about Derek is he always made me feel unsure. Even when I first met him. He kept looking at me and I lowered my head, moving my thumbs to play with the edge of Andrew's smallest shirt. It happened to come to my knees like a dress. I felt his thumb under my chin and jerked up, my eyes meeting his.

He gave me a small smile, and I froze. His thumb didn't move and I didn't break away from his touch. That strange feeling in the bathroom after Liam had fought him came back, reminding me of the one part in the movie that always made me mad; the kissing scenes. The parts where they build all that sexual tension then shove it aside and run away.

Not that there was sexual tension between me and Derek.

The tightening in my chest made me unsure, just like everything else. He had moved closer, his dark form swallowing me up like the clouds and the sun. My eyes were locked with his green orbs and his smile faded immediately. He pulled away, eyes wide and full of a mix between... Fear and possession?

He grumbled and turned away, leaving me with unevened breathing. I swallowed and tried to think clearly. What had just happened? One second I was happy about my new hair color and the next, my heart is throbbing in Derek's absence.

I wanted to slap myself. My heart was NOT throbbing.

Just, aching.

Softly.

_Uh-huh._Said my inner voice. I told it to shut up and pushed off from my knees. I hadn't even realize they had given out on me. The wood was cold against my bare legs and I was happy to get off. I walked up stairs and wondered about what I was feeling. Why were my fingers restless and jittery? My heart still in my throat? My stomach wher my heart should be? Why did it feel that with one look, Derek had unleashed all chaos in my body?

Was this what it was like for those poor heroines in the movies?

Was this what it was like to actually LIKE-like someone?

Did I actually like-like Derek?

I went to the first person I could think of.

Tori.

****

"What do you want now, Saunders?" Tori grumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

I was breathless from running up the stairs and I flung myself on the dying bed carefully. My eyes were tracing patterns on the cieling. Even without looking at me, Tori knew I needed something from her. With Derek, I could at least say it was because he could smell me. With Simon, it was because he knew me. With Tori, it just creeped me out.

"I have a question to ask you." I whispered. Her head whipped up and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do you think I have canine hearing like the mutt? Speak up, Chloe." She snapped and rested her head back on the pillow. My jaw snapped together as she reffered to Derek as "the mutt". Slowly, I stood up and walked over to her bed, getting on my knees to be eye level. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly in surprise.

"I need to ask you a serious question. And don't just shove it off and call me stupid or something." I stated, my voice calm. I took a deep breath and her brown eyes were staring into mine. With a swallow, I started. "When your heart pounds, and you get nervous, and you can't seem to understand anything, and your breathing hitches, and your eyes get all wide, and you just have moments where you just don't even KNOW anymore, and your nerves get all out of whack, and your skin tingles; does that mean you like-like someone?"

She blinked again in response, sitting up on her elbows. "What-"

"No, no, I'm not done!" I interrupted. I moved to her side and sat on the bed. "Your heart is in your throat and your brain malfunctions and you can't think of a single reason not to kiss someone, yet you're even surprised the idea popped into your head, and you can't seem to keep your stomach where it's supposed to be; is that a crush or whatever?"

She was blinking rappidly now, sitting up completely. "Chloe, who are you talking about?"

"M-Me, of course." I stuttered and looked at her eyes. She rolled them with good reason.

"I mean WHO makes you feel like that, stupid." She rested her head back on the pillow and started staring at the ceiling.

My mouth remained shut for a second. "Answer the question, Tori." I snapped back, venom in my voice that I didn't realize I had. She glanced my way and my eyes softened. "Please?"

"I should charge..." She muttered before sitting up again. "Yes, I do believe that that means you have a full-fledged crush on him. But I don't know why you're asking still. Care to explain." It wasn't a question. It was a request. My jaw set and I wanted to tell her to mind her own business. But she was the only girl-girl I knew, and she might be able to just help me.

So, I told her the entire scene in the kitchen with a hushed voice. Her eyes were wide and her jaw open like a fish. Only, I wasn't sure fish blinked as much as she did. "You mean... DEREK made your heart pound? Even when you have Simon eating out of the palm of your hand?" She seemed stunned by the idea. Anger swelled inside my chest and I frowned. Derek was just as good as Simon, in my opinion.

She snorted at my expression and rested her head back on the pillow. "So the mutt found a bitch." I stood angrily, glaring at her. She held her hands up in surrender, laughing so hard she was crying inwardly at her stupid joke. She continued laughing, peals and peals that made my fists clench.

"Shut up or I hit you." I grumbled. I wasn't sure if I meant it though. If It had been two weeks earlier, I probably would have laughed at that line too, and maybe even the main character's reaction, but when I was actually involved with it... It was... Different.

A knock came at the door and it opened slowly. Simon poked his head in and smiled heartbreaking at me. Except it really didn't have an effect on me besides making me blush. "Tori's laughing so hard I could hear her downstairs. I was just making sure you were okay." He sent a glare Tori's way and she shut up, glaring right back.

"Jump off a cliff, Simon." She muttered and turned over under her covers. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the door. "I'll talk to ya later, bitch." She said in a teasing tone. My fists clenched again, and I could feel them breaking the skin just a tad. I recoiled from the pain and pushed Simon back to get some room.

I stropped down the hallway, wondering why I had even told her.

Oh yeah; because she was the only girl in this house besides the creepy old lady down the hall who carried around parrot seed and smiled with her first two teeth.

"Chloe, don't listen to her. She doesn't mean it." Simon said, coming up next to me.

"No, she doesn't, but I still let it get under my skin." My tone was weary as I sat at the top of the stairs. Simon sat next to me, his hip brushing mine. He warm, but not as warm as Derek. When he touched me, my skin didn't tingle. Sadly, I kept hoping it would.

"Where's Derek?" I asked before I could process the question in my mind.

Simon shrugged. "I saw him run out the door. I was kind of hoping you would know; he looked really upset."

I swallowed.

Simon didn't notice. He stood up and smiled at me while holding out his hand. I took it, and let him pull me up, maybe a little too close to him then necessary. "Want to check out their movie collection here?"

I smiled back and nodded. "I bet it's all Disney. They probably noted that kids were coming and baby-proofed the movies." My aunt had done that for Christmas once. I had been little, sure, but she still kept the same G rated movies in my reach just to make sure everything I watched was appropriate. My heart stopped again and I almost stopped walking with my knees buckling under me. Aunt Lauren.

"I hope you're wrong." Simon called back, never noticing my sudden lack of oxygen. I shook my head and focused on movies, following Simon again. I walked into the theatre room and looked around. Big tan "L" shaped couch with a giant screen. I could definitely like it here. Simon walked over and chuckled while fingering the movies. I didn't feel so interested any more and sat down, closing my eyes. "You okay?" He asked. My eyes opened to meet his concerned ones. Amber gleamed lightly in the heavy sunlight, and I wondered slightly what would happen if Derek were in that position.

I blinked like Tori and nodded. "Y-Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I stated, shrugging it off and smiling for reassurance. My voice had wavered and I tried not to think about where Derek was or why he was upset. I mean, it's not like I did anything... Right? I mean, common. What did I do? What right did he have to just up and leave? Did he hear my heartbeat? Did he notice my erractic breathing?

Something hit me like a ton of bricks: What if he didn't care about me the same way? What if he knew and he just didn't care?

_No, Derek isn't like that_. I grumbled to myself. Simon sent me another glance as he popped in a movie and sat down. He was sitting too close. I could hear his breathing. I could smell his vanilla and perspiration mix. My skin didn't tingle; it crawled. I didn't like being this close to him. He was a friend, I realized. He wouldn't be anything more. I wanted him to be. Simon, I could handle. He was nice and easy-going. Derek was... Not.

Derek was stubborn, and self-loathing. Derek was arogant, yet bright. He was protective and calming. He was witty and a total smart ass. He was...

My stomach contracted as I thought it and I wanted to gag. I was getting too deep; too girly.

Simon place his arm around my shoulders carefully, leaned his mouth to my ear, whispering "You're hair looks pretty." and it was all I could do to try not to gag again. Shrugging his arm off, I curled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I clutched my eyelids together in hope he wouldn't try again. When did the lights turn off? When did he start liking romantic comedies? My heart was pounding for all the wrong reasons.

"I want to got to sleep." I stated dully and stood, walking out of the room.

As soon as I was out of eye-shot, I was running down the stairs and out the door.

****

The wind was brushing my face as tears ran down my cheeks. All I needed was thirty minutes to cry myself out. I was feeling so much. I was overwhelmed. I was sleep deprived.

I was crying for Aunt Lauren. For my dad. For my mom. For my uncle. For Simon. For Tori. For Simon and Derek's dad. For Andrew. I was a wreck.

_You're in love._ The voice chimed again, causing me to groan in frustration.

_Not love; a crush_. I reasoned back. Still, I dug my fingers into my scalp as I ran them through my hair in anger with myself for being so wimpy. They were dirty, but I didn't care. I'd just shower later. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to face Simon after I rejected him and then ditched him. I didn't want to face Tori after I poured out my soul to her. I didn't want to face Derek, in fear he'd reject me again.

All I wanted was to sit out here. I pulled my hands out of my hair, full out sobbing into the dirt below my face. I wrapped my arms around my knees and leaned against the tree behind me. I could see the stars through its branches, and counted them to myself. It calmed me, and soon my shaky breaths even came to a stop. I let the wind cool my hot skin and settle my fired eyes. I stayed there for a few minutes, tuning out the world. I didn't think about anything, just about the fact that the dirty was soft; that the tree bark was harsh; that my back was aching; that my throat was dry; that my eyes were dry.

I let it all soak in before standing up. I took another deep, shakey breath and moved to the front door. I hadn't gone too far. I just hoped I could get back without getting lost. I could just imagine how embarrassing that would be to find me dead in the woods.

I shivered at the thought of meeting all those ghosts I had accidentally risen. That would be a nightmare.

Stumbling over sticks and even catching a tear in the thigh of my- and by "mine", I mean Andrew's- shirt, I made it back to the front of the house. I walked up the porch steps, having de ja vu of the yesterday. This morning? Who cares.

I opened the door quietly, hoping everyone had gone to sleep. The light was on in the hallway and two very stern and angry green eyes burned into mine.

Derek scowled at me and a piece of my heart fell to the floor. He didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he made a big deal of stepping on it as he walked over to me. "Where have YOU been?" He growled out, making me bite my lip.

I met my eyes with his and I could tell he could see the tear stains on my cheeks and my bloodshot eyes by the way his own eyes softened. "I could ask you the same question." It was weak. I was tired. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep, and maybe even cry some more. I didn't want to have this fight now.

His eyes became guarded and he shrugged indifferently. "I was outside. Is that a problem?"

I rolled my eyes, my anger returning slowly to my weak body. "No. It's not. Considering I was just there. Why does it matter anyway? Hm?" I snapped back and crossed my arms.

He shrugged again and waved off the question. "I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well don't if you're not going to care anyway." He looked back at me and his eyes connected with mine. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "It's my business where I go and what I do. If I end up dying, who cares? You've protected me enough, thank you." I continued to gripe. "I'm not your little precious Barbie doll who can't handle being handled roughly. I can stand a little wear and tear."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, maybe I do care. Have you thought of that? Or do you know exactly what's going through my mind now too?" His voice was calmed and reasoned, but I could hear the guttural growl lacing the words. The menace.

"You sure don't act like it!"

"Doesn't mean I don't."

"Well, prove it!" I swallowed, noticing how close I had gotten. My face was in his and his eyes were burning into mine. "Never mind. You'll probably just run away again." I grouched. I stepped closer. He didn't step back, looking down at me with wide green eyes. I could smell the dirt on his skin; I could smell something... Natural in his smell. It wasn't BO like it had been when I first met him either. It smelt... Good.

"Chloe..." He grumbled. His eyes were still boring into mine. Possession and uncertainty were clear in his forest green eyes. The moon light gave his eyes a yellowish pitch, with a fevered tent. My throat constricted and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my skin wanted to be touched. It was stinging and burning. My thoughts were swirling around my head as I noted my physical condition. My breathing, my heartbeat, my need to be closer; all of it made me even more nervous then the Edison Group and Liam and Ramon put together.

He stepped away, turning away from me again. My heart faltered, but my rage was fueled. "What's wrong with me then?" I cried out at him in a hoarse whisper. "Is it my height? Is it my weight? Am I just plain ugly? Is it my hair? Do I smell bad? I don't understand, Derek; explain this to me."

"Explain what?" He choked out, leaning against the stairs and breathing deeply. I could see the clothes Andrew had handed him clamping over him as he breathed in and let it loose. The muscles in his back were toned and I wanted to touch them, just to see if they were real. He had the body of a guy out of an Abercrombie magazine.

"T-That!" I yelled at him. "That whole... Thing that just happened. It happened in the bathroom. It happened in the kitchen just now."

"You're just tired, Chloe. I don't know what you're talking about. Go to sleep." He was lying. I could tell in his stance and in his tone. He was lying and it was killing me.

I stood and nodded. "You're right." I whispered, knowing it would sting if I just accepted his excuse. Sure enough, his shoulders cringed at the sound of my broken voice. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Chloe." He whispered back.

I didn't answer and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person. **

**I'm sorry.**

**I had an urge to write this. **

**It's long.**

**And wordy -kind of-**

**And OOC**

**and none to exciting.**

**I don't even know if I'll continue it.**

**Should I? I feel kind of bad about Chloe's depression state. :[**

**It's up to you;  
Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was running. My breathing was harsh and my eyes were watering. I was running, and it was cold. The area around me faded to the woods of the safe house. I was running, running. Don't stop running. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew it was bad. My body hurt; my body was cold. I felt myself slow and come to a stop. I heard breathing besides my own and looked behind me.

I knew who it was just by the sight of his figure. He moved gracefully and stopped next to me, his green eyes searching mine, asking a question. "Why did you stop?" They asked me. I wanted to voice how cold I was. How tired of running. I couldn't find my voice and just stared into those green eyes. The moonlight filtered through the trees and my breathing was erratic.

Derek looked away from me, to past my shoulder. He glared at the darkening woods and pulled me close to his body. I could tell something bad was coming. Something very bad, but I didn't know what it was. It was dark and filling the woods with a sense of fear. Not a bird chirped; it was just the sound of our breathing. Our footsteps.

Derek was contemplating something difficult. His eyes were strained with sadness and acceptance as he looked at me. He pulled me closer, making my eyes widen. He leaned down, trailing his mouth across my own.

I think that was when I first realized I was dreaming.

He pulled away and turned. His back was to me as he walked towards the darkness. The bad thing. I wanted to scream for him to turn. I wanted to yell at him for even thinking it. For leaving me. My voice was gone. I sank to my knees as I watched him walk. The moonlight faltered and he was gone.

A sound called out, and I finally opened up my mouth screaming one word.

"Derek!" I cried before clamping my hand over my mouth. Panting, I looked around my tiny white room. In the tiny white corner, there was a tiny white dresser for Tori and my clothes. On the other side, under a tiny white window was a tiny white bed that was empty and ruffled from its earlier company. My bed was tiny and white as I shuffled my feet against the yellow sheets. Tori had blue on her bed.

I pushed back the covers and took another deep breath. I hoped Derek hadn't heard my out burst. I had been having dreams like this for the past three days, since I had retreated up the stairs angrily. With him half-Changing. With him kissing me. With him running. With a wolf and sparkling green eyes. All starring Derek.

My head wasn't spinning anymore and I could breathe again as I took in my room. I grabbed a brush from my tiny, white nightstand close to my tiny white pillow and ran it through my hair lightly.

Someone knocked at the door and I heard Simon's voice pour through. "Chloe, you okay? Derek said I should check on you." I frowned.

"Don't do his dirty work." I said and yanked the brush through with my sensitive arm. I winced and gave it a weary look, rolling up the sleave to check for anything. As soon as we had waken up the next morning, Derek had forced Andrew to play doctor on my arm. From what we could see, it wasn't infected, and I was lucky; it was just a scratch. I sighed and walked towards the door, opening it before sitting back on my bed.

Simon walked it and sat next to me, leaning back. "You girls got the good beds. Mine's a lumpy piece of dust. I keep waiting for the headboard to turn into rust."

I smiled at him. "That rhymed."

He smirked back and nodded. "It did, didn't it? I'm a poet and didn't even know it."

"You just lost with that line."

His chuckle filtered through the room and we stood. I had a night gown Tori had insisted made me look like a child. It was soft and pink, falling barely mid-thigh. I hadn't really thought letting Simon in through considering the fact that I was half naked. I pulled myself to the opposite side of the bed just to be sure he didn't get the wrong idea. He just smiled at me, but I could see something conflicting his eyes.

"So, why was Derek ragging me about checking on you?" He asked, averting his eyes to the cieling. I sighed and dropped the brush on the floor. Who really cared any way?

"I don't know. Ask him." I snapped moodily. His eyes jumped back to me and he gave me an appraising look.

"Have you and Tori switched bodies or something?"

I snorted a laugh and met his half-serious eyes. "Not yet; why?"

He sat up and leaned it, looking around the empty room dramatically like he was telling me an earth-shattering secret. "She's be QUIET lately..." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he continued. "And you were yelling at Derek a few days ago... You seemed to really upset him too... I wish I knew what was going on." The last part was a grumble I wasn't so sure I was supposed to hear.

I shrugged lightly and watched as he leaned back. With a quick breath, I stood. "I'm fine. Go tell Derek or whatever. I'll see you in a second." I snarked angrily. He gave me a strange look and actually looked frightened by the look on my face. I smiled and laughed lightly. "Was that Tori like?"

"You hit the nail on the head." He stated in adoration, as if I were his little sister who had told off the bully at school. He laughed too, standing and walking out of the room.

I was left alone in the tiny white room once again, with the tiny white beds, the tiny white windows, and the tiny white dresser.

****

I was exploring the large house. I knew I should have just gone downstairs and faced Tori and Derek like the bigger person, but honestly, I didn't want to.

I hadn't gone any higher than the second floor-except for a quick trip to the third floor for toilet paper- and I was kind of afraid. I knew I should have snagged Simon. He would have gone with me in a heartbeat. He'd been itching to go on the higher levels since we had arrived, but Derek had mentioned the fact that people actually lived here. We didn't want to disturb anyone.

The house was decorated in a tacky fashion. I really couldn't see a pattern amongst the articles of furniture and carpets. There was lots of misplaced blues and greens, and the reds ranged from orangey to just plain muddy red. The windows each had different frames for each of the rooms and hallways. If I were casting the owner, I would place him as a 50 year old rich bachelor who never had a stable relationship with someone who had taste.

I took quiet steps upwards and didn't look back. The step creaked angrily underneath my toes as I advanced up the stairs. I looked around at the high celings and stupid decor, hoping for something interesting. Maybe I'd find some long last treasure, like in the movies.

But if I remember correctly, there also happened to be lots of lost bodies in these kind of houses in the movies too...

I shivered delicately and kept walking up onto the fourth floor. I quietly wondered how many levels there were. Surely they didn't have anymore.

Sure enough, there wasn't another set of stairs. With a sigh, I looked around. All the dark wooden doors were closed. I kept creeping down the carpeted hallway as a light bleared from the distant end. Two white doors were cracked open, a strange orangey light (almost as orangey as the ugly curtains on the opposite window) poured through. I stumbled over something and let out a yelp as I fell on my knees. My arm throbbed from catching my body.

I looked for what I tripped over, noticing a golden dragon door stop. It glared at me with giant saphire eyes. Biting my lip, I pushed it with my toe. It didn't move. I reached over, picking it up, and nearly dropped it again. That thing was HEAVY.

Balancing it in my palm, I studied the engravings. I ran my finger lightly over the sapphire eyes and momentarily noticed how alike they looked to my amulet. Speaking of which was starting to look a little green. I pulled it out of my shirt and gazed at it a moment. After comparing it for a moment, I looked back at the golden dragon.

My eyes widened as it lefted from my hands. I stared at it for a moment, before glancing up. I moved my eyes slowly to the man standing in front of me. He smiled at me and his curly brown hair fell in waves over bright blue eyes. He was a thirty year old, at least, and had rings decorating every finger. A silver chain hung from his neck with a cross dangling on the end. He continued to smile at me as he rested the golden statue on a close table, facing away from us.

"Hello there. My name is Louis." He stated in a calm, English accented voice. I blinked in response and he squatted down to be eye level with me. "You must be the necromancer." I gave him a strange look before nodding.

"H-How do you..." I stopped. He had held out his hand to shake, and just as I went to take it, my fingers skimmed straight through his. "Oh."

He smiled again and stood. "Well, I see you're exploring my daddy's house." He looked around a moment before sighing. "He was a good old man, that one. I miss him dearly." I noticed that instead of the light making him glow, hit reflected off of him. His olive skin stretched out over bony fingers. He was still gazing around. "Must have given you a fright, my dear. I apologize. If I could, I would help you up. Maybe I can attract some help?"

I shook my head and pushed myself up. "You must be a half-demon." I stated blankly, remembering the golden statue that was still facing the wall. He just smiled.

"A smart one. Finally." He said.

"B-But you said this was your father's house. That doesn't..." He grinned again and sent me a wink.

"You don't skip a beat do you. He adopted me at a young age. I still call him daddy more so than a creature of hell." His voice grumbled the last sentence. I looked at him. Something just wasn't right about him. I couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

He held out his arm as a pose for an escort. "May I give you a tour of a man who has been haunting this place for a century or two?" I gave him another once over and nodded, sticking my arm through his. Might as well humor him. He smiled at me again, and turned us around. "Let's start with the library..." He voiced out, extending his free hand.

We walked away from the open room and the statue without another glance.

****

I smiled as Louis showed me yet another secret passage way. "This one leads right to the second floor. You can hear every word in the northern bedrooms." He stated, a pleased look on his face. "You know," He moved behind me and rested his hand against the wall, leaning. "I'm glad I finally get to tell this to someone interested." He stated calmly. His crystal blue eyes were staring into mine and he gave me another wink. "Especially someone cute as you."

Okay, let's freeze for a second. I'm not quite used to being flirted with, especially when it's a handsome 30 year old ghost you has been around longer than I can actually imagine. You can expect me to be a little clueless, right?

I blushed and shrugged. "Glad you're sharing." He smiled again and moved over to the left. He lifted a tapestry, reminding me a bit of the Harry Potter movies. He held out his arm and I went ahead, muttering about cobwebs as they came into contact with my hands. The light behind me faded and I froze. My hands were against the stone of the tunnel and the roof was close to my head. I felt the prickle of The Feeling close to me and goosebumps rose on my arms. Sweat started trickling over my eyebrow as I closed my eyes.

_Focus, Chloe_. My inner voice demanded.

_Oh, shut up_. I found myself snapping back. _You're almost as bad as Derek_.

The voice said nothing as I opened my eyes again. "Louis?" I called, moving forward. I heard his chuckle and kept moving. I felt the stone turn damp and tried not to think about what it was. I started crawling faster and faster, wondering why on Earth I had found it acceptable to trust a ghost. Liz had spoiled me, I guess.

I gulped in air, feeling my supply leave my lungs. I was heading up; the incline was making my stitched arm ache unbearably.

_Just a few more pushes, Chloe. You can do it._ The voice pressed. I nodded and did so.

Then, I was falling.

With a umph, I fell to the carpeted floor. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for my lungs to cooperate at take in the air I needed. I was panting and the feeling of unease only increased. The room had two large white doors and windows surrounding it. It was a round room, an octagon really, with candles and all sorts of strange stuff. Books sat against one wall, the only wall without a large bay window.

I noticed motion in the middle of the room and stared for a while. I saw, but I wasn't really seeing until the image sunk in.

There was a head hanging from the ceiling, straight in front of me. I gasped and moved back, only to run into a desk. I whimpered as my eyes glazed over. It was a skeleton. The rest of the bones were scattered on the floor, leaving the skull and the top of a spine hanging on barely by a noose. Bile rose in my throat and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I took another look around the room, noticing the stuff I had missed.

People. There were people in here, staring at me, cocking their head. A few smiled at me and a few just stared. My stomach twisted as I realized they were ghosts. They searched over me, never speaking. Another flash of movement caused me to lock eyes with Louis.

"Hello, Chloe." He said, cocking his head with a sardonic look on his face.

I whimpered in response. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He smiled at me and sighed. "I didn't tell you about my twin brother, did I, Chloe?"

I blinked in response, crawling up further against the desk.

"His name is Travis. He's extremely rude to such... Curious guests..." Louis continued. His blue eyes turned a sharp red and his tongue extended from his face in a spike. "Travis!" He cried at himself and pulled his tongue back between his lips. I whimpered again. Not only had I trusted a ghost; I had trusted an INSANE ghost...

"Travis, don't be so horrible while I'm trying to introduce you." Louis stated in a weary voice. His blue eyes met mine and I sank against the wood digging into my back. "Chloe, there's no need to be afraid." He whispered as I close my eyes. I clenched them tight, willing this to be another dream. I knew I should have brought Simon, or Derek, or hell, even Tori would be better than this.

I peaked through, noticing how close he was. His red eyes burned themselves into my memory. I let out a scream and moved away from him to the right. His sharp tongue hung out once again, his handsome face transforming into something else. I cried out and scrambled to my feet. I ran towards the white doors, right in time to have books flying at me. "Don't run from us, Choe!" They screamed after me.

The other ghosts were watching intently, staring me down. A little girl pressed through them, cocking her head. "She can see us, can't she, Mama?" She muttered to the woman staring at me. The woman said nothing in return. I had been distracted and a book nicked my injured arm. I gasped in pain and moved away. I ran out the door, tripping over my feet and falling on the carpet.

I panted as I watched the books retreat back into the round room. The doors closed completely and I heard the click of a lock. The orange glow returned between the cracks as I realized where I was. I was in the same place he had found me.

That was his body. I was sure of it. He was the rotting bones, hanging from the ceiling and decorating the ground. I was still panting, tears falling down my cheeks as I glimpsed over what I had tripped over.

It was the golden dragon statue, glaring at me with it's now blue-green eyes.

****

I was scampering down the stairs as fast as I could. My feet made uneven noises and my entire body throbbed. My back ached from the desk that had pressed against it, and my arm was burning. I wasn't sure that was normal. I was full out sobbing by the second floor.

I noticed another tall, dark figure and immediately hyperventilated. What if it was Louis/Travis, coming after me? I tried to breathe, or slow down my heart beat. Then, the figure looked up. Derek stood at the base of the stairs and cocked his head to the side, green eyes glowing yellow in the light. I tried not to squeal as I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around his waist. I breathed in and out, sobbing into his shirt.

Derek was a piece of ice under my death grip on him and stroked my hair lightly. "I can get Simon if you want... He's probably better..." But I was already shaking my head.

"D-D-Don't leave m-me." I blubbered. His arms wrapped around me slowly, like snakes constricting around my waist. He pulled me up against him and scooped me up bridal style.

"Shh, I won't." He murmured in my ear. I poised my arms around his neck and sobbed against his shoulder for a few minutes. He sat down on the stairs and rocked us back and forth, back and forth, like branches swaying in a storm. "Chloe?" He asked when I had quieted down. My eyes were stinging, wide open, considering my mind was still burned with the vision of those fiery red eyes. I nodded slowly, never closing my eyes, that were heavily glazed over. "You need to blink."

I did so, quickly and glanced up at his face. His concern was heavy in his green eyes and his jaw was set. I wondered moderately if I smelt like I had crawled through a dank tunnel into a room full of the dead. My eyes were clear, finally, but I supposed they were bloodshot with all the crying I just did. "What happened?" He asked, his voice soft.

I leaned against his shoulder and told him everything. I took a small breath as I came to the part of the round room. His arms clutched me closer as I went on, describing Louis and how I had that feeling of unease yet ignored it. He didn't yell at me, or say anything really; just kept rocking us back and forth, back and forth. His steady hear beat and deep breaths eased my mind.

"How's your arm?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hair. I shrugged and lazily closed my eyes. He was so _warm_. "Chloe, maybe you should go sleep in your bed rather than on the stairs." I stiffened against him and shook my head again.

"I-I-I don't w-want to." I whispered back hoarsely. My voice was giving out on me already? After a few zombie encounters, being chased by the Edison Group, and a fun run in with a split-personality ghost? Jeez, what a wimp.

He sighed and nodded. "It's okay. You're safe." I found myself wiggling closer. He was so warm, and he smelt like... Leaves? Trees? Whatever it was, it just seemed natural. I froze when I realize he probably could hear me smelling him.

Clearing my throat, I pulled away lightly and looked him in the eye. "Thanks." I muttered. He gave me a half smile and nodded, awkwardness descending upon us. I was sitting in his lap, on the stairs, bawling my eyes out, while he was rocking me back and forth like a child with a monster in their closet. His eyes were still gazing into mine and I felt my heartbeat a little faster. My breathing became a little less stable and my eyes widened. Warmth spread through my body like melted butter as his eyes stayed connected with mine. I felt the tiniest shift in the mood of our encounter; not really awkward, more like...

Natural. It felt natural. Right.

I blinked rapidly and leaned over, kissing Derek on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered before pulling away. I stood up, wiped my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Then, I froze in place and embarrassment.

* * *

**Jimmy: Hello there. My name is Jimmy, and I leave too many holes in my plots.**

**Mini: Hiii Jimmy!**

**Jimmy: I'm just here to say she doesn't own Darkest Powers.**

**Mini: Hey! Neither do you! You have Maximum Ride! You can't have Derek too!**

**Jimmy: .... You're the one who told me to do this!**

**Mini: Only because I love/hate you!**

**Jimmy: *hides* helllppp meeee. This bitch is CRAZY.**

**Mini: *giggles* Silly James Patterson. It's up to you, review!**

**Jimmy: *mutters to himself* yeah, sure. You get reviews and criticism when all I have is staying locked up in your imagination...**

**Mini: *smacks James Patterson* Don't be jealous that I got 17 reviews from one chapter and a death threat to continue when all you have is your WIFE. **

***Jimmy grumbles something and shakes his head* Whatever...**

**He's so jealous. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 REVIEWS if you want another chapter! I have a lot going on right now (try 5 stories -not time limit, but I don't like keeping readers waiting ;]- and two school books along with three other books I have to read by the end of two weeks) and I'm gonna cut some loose ends. **

**Support is needed or the story shall DIE!**

**Well, not really, but you get the idea. ;D**

* * *

At least 10 pairs of eyes were burning into my face. My very, very RED face.

My cheeks and neck were the color of strawberries as the usual suspects- Simon, Tori, and now Andrew- stared at me; add a few -or a bunch- of random strangers, and you have a pretty great reason to freeze. I ignored the strangers, pretending them to be the audience. The only problem was that I was the movie on the screen. Shaking the thought away, I took in my friends, or allies in some cases (Tori). Simon looked as if he had swallowed a dirty penny, the look of hurt and confusion bluring in his eyes. Tori was strangled between the urge to laugh or to puke, and Andrew just looked plain uncomfortable.

"U-Uhm... Hi?" I deadpanned. Laughter seemed to win with Tori as she burst into raquous giggles. Andrew's beat red face blotched his neck and ears as well at the sound.

I finally took in the strangers, my expression guarded. Their eyes were bouncing off Derek and gluing to me. A few were completely disgusted; I had to bite my tongue to hold in a sort of... Protectiveness I felt at their eyes burnt into mine. Some were surprised and their eyes were as big as golf balls. There was one person wholly fascinated by the ordeal. She had chestnut, bushy hair, and quick hazel eyes that seemed entranced with me. There was something about her that seemed so familiar...

Derek was behind me me suddenly, bringing me out of my mental fog and grunted at Andrew to do some Damage Control. I blanched slightly as I realized they could have heard the entire story, been watching the entire time as I had cried my eyes out. I felt violated and dirty. I gazed around, noticing that none of them even seemed slightly threatening. An older lady with silver hair that fell lower than her waist was cocking her head in shock at the even she had just seen. Some other looked just as harmless.

Derek nudged my shoulder gently, telling me to move and quit staring at the nice people. He cleared his throat again as Andrew did nothing but look around. He nodded at the noise and coughed himself. I heard a small giggle and my eyes connected with the bushy haired woman's eyes again. I walked towards the counter, noticing her on the other side. She just smiled at me with bright red lips and shining teeth. I could shake the feeling of _knowing_ off my heart.

"She's kind of weird, isn't she?" Someone asked next to me. A girl with lighter brown hair, but just as bushy, took me in with sharper hazel-green eyes. She walked over to the counter I was leaning on, moving past the people as if this was HER house and they were the guests before jumping on the top. She swung her dangling feet, grin in place as we locked eyes. She was wearing a red polka-dotted sundress and slippers with fuzzy red balls on the toes. It was a cute sundress, but the slippers seemed a little unethical and out of place amongst the normal people in the room.

Ha. Normal. Right.

Obviously they were all supernaturals. You wouldn't suspect it, but maybe it was because they were all gathered in a supernatural safe house that gave it away...

Before I could say anything to the strange girl, watching the balls jiggle on the tips of her toes as she swung her feet forward and back, Andrew spoke. "Um, well, guys, these are a few names we (and by 'we', I mean me and the fellow house mates) drew up to help you prepare. This is Ashley, Morris, Tiffany..." He kept on as I watched the girll continue and wiggle her toes. Something I noticed: Not once did he point her way.

"What about her?" I asked before I thought it through. I motioned to the girl lightly, the movement bringing the girl to the peresent. She looked around, awakening from her trance and took in the situation. She looked at me with wide eyes and burst into laughter and giggles louder than Tori's. I was afraid at first I had offended her, but by the way she treated this as the funniest thing EVER, I couldn't help but become a little indignant.

I heard someone clear their throat and gazed up at the lady with the bushy hair who had moved closer to us. She pouted. "Don't be rude, Chelsea." She scolded in a serious voice. I turned away from them and gazed at Andre. He was looking uncomfortable again, his eyes darting around the room and his neck blotching up.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't realized there was anyone there, Chloe." He grumbled and scratched his temple before looking away in embarrassment. By then, though, I had already figured it out. Chelsea was the bushy haired lady's daughter; the resemblance was uncanny.

Chelsea was also dead.

Chelsea's mother smiled at me again, causing Chelsea to smile. She walked over to me and held out her hand. "I'm Sarah." She smiled brightly, her breath smelling lightly of cigarettes and apples. I gave her a weak smile back, shaking her hand, my face tomato red.

"Chloe." I choked. The people around us seemed to disappear as I looked at her hazel eyes. I was shaken awake by Andrew's voice again.

"I guess you guys should just meet today, but... There is one problem. Derek, considering the fact we're still in New York, I couldn't find another werewolf who would come into the territory." His eyes were apologetic as he looked at him. Derek just shrugged as if to say 'hey, it doesn't matter', but I knew it did. "So, I was going to contact the Pack itself." That caught his attention.

"But-" He started, only to be cut off by me.

"Andrew, you can't! They'll... They'll..." I found myself the center of attention by the ones who hadn't drifted from the kitchen yet.

Derek sent me a look that told me to shut up and gazed calmly at Andrew. "You were?"

Andrew nodded. "I still am." Derek didn't panic as much as widen his eyes. "They will help you. They're good people; just a little... Guarded." He seemed to feel comfortable with the word, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Derek could too, I guessed, because he shrugged again. With one last nod, he exited the kitchen, finding no reason to stay.

I watched him go, his black hair disappearing from my view. With a huff of air, I leaned back against the counter. I rubbed my face roughly and tried to think of what situation I needed to deal with first: Derek's werewolves, the strange people who were watching me break down slightly with amazement, the split-personified ghost upstairs who was no doubt homicidal, or any internal battles I was having, mostly revolving around Derek and Simon.

Something told me to go with the strange people.

I pulled my hands away and peeked up at the lady and the girl. They were watching me with bright and curious eyes. Sarah had a kind and soft smile on her face while Chelsea was just watching me in confusion. She squinted her eyes at me, wrinkling her nose, almost as if she was focusing too hard to look through a wall. With a small sigh, I pushed off and looked at them awkwardly. "So, where do you want do to this thing?" I asked finally, my voice rough.

Chelsae shook her head and gazed at the lights. Her head went back to rest on the extended counter and her feet continued to bounce. She watched the lights with fascination. "It's interesting." Sarah stated, bringing my eyes to hers. "What you and your boyfriend have."

I turned a flaming red and shook my head. "He's n-not my b-boyfriend." I rushed and continued shaking my head. She laughed and winked.

"Needless to say, I was convinced otherwise. Continuing that train of thought, I'd like to press it out there that it would be frowned upon. This wouldn't be the first case," She rambled, posing her finger on her chin in thought; her eyes traveled upward like they were looking for an answer on the ceiling. "But it's definitely the latest. Most wolves mate on humans, if not other wolves. Very rarely to we have a case such as yours. Especially since the last poor child who had mated with another supernatural..." It took me a second to realize she was referring to the werewolf as the "last poor child". Her voice was soft and gentle. It made me glad that she had no such prejudice.

"What happened to them?" I asked, my curiosity poking through.

Sarah's eyes were leveled with my own once again. "He killed her on his first Change." Her voice was dark in grief. "It was the saddest thing I'd ever seen." Tears came to her eyes as they connected to mine.

Something upstairs cracked lightly and my head whipped up in sheer horror. _Derek had heard_. I gave Sarah a fierce look, begging her to fight with me about it. "I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to leave him in such a... Um... Position." I was defensive, like she had accused ME of doing such.

Sarah just sighed. "He was a rough one; he had severe problems. A natural antigen against the virus of lycanthropy. It threw off the natural balance of the disease's course and he was thrown into early Changes." I swallowed, knowing Derek was still listening in.

"Stop it." I whispered in a pleading tone. I looked up at the ceiling. I could practically hear his thoughts swirling with self-loathing and decision I was highly against. "I don't care what happens; I'm still going to be there." I promised, not to Sarah, but to the straggler above.

A shuffle was a response, mocking me with its defiance. '_Not if I can stop you_', it sang. I turned back to Sarah and ripped my furious eyes from the ceiling. She was looking up in complete fascination again. "You knew he was listening in." She said in a shocked voice.

My glare weakened and I tried not to gulp. "H-How did _you_ know he was?"

She simply smiled. "He has to know the dangers he will put his mate through."

"I don't even know what that means!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "Can we just ditch this topic? I thought we were supposed to be talking about candles and skulls and why I can raise the dead in my sleep; NOT my bo... Werewolf problems." I corrected quickly. "Boy problems" would refer to dating certain boys and dating certain boys was certainly not happening at the moment.

Did I want it to be?

Sarah's eyes were wide as she took me in with new interest. Chelsea's attention was snapped back like a rubber band as she stared at me too. "You can do WHAT now?" They asked at the same time.

****

I dragged my feet up the stairs slowly, wanting more than anything to crash in my little white bed and sleep for the rest of my life. I never knew telling my entire life story could be so intensely draining as it had been. In every good movie, you have the background to help you not be too lost, but then, there's always one part after the director shows you loose ends that they tie them together like shoelaces. I slowly wondered how the actors felt when they had to go through the revelations in a movie. Did it inflict on them as it did on me? **(a/n: It's two a.m. Forgive me if that doesn't make any sense, because it totally doesn't...) **

Then again, this was actually MY LIFE.

I stumbled into my room, grabbing clothes and moving down the drafty hallway again. When I arrived at the bathroom, I knocked before entering and locking the door. Yanking my shirt over my head, I turned on the water and dropped myself in. The warmth spread through me like fire and I could feel myself relax. A hum was on my lips as I scrubbed down. The soap smelled something like... Raspberries, if I wasn't mistaken.

My thoughts droned in my mind like a monotone whining. I thought over Sarah and Chelsea's excited expression as I spelled my life out for them. I thought of Aunt Lauren's light shirt as she moved quickly through the forest. I thought of Simon's eyes in the kitchen. I thought of the dragon statue near the door to the round room. I thougth of sitting under the tree and countimg the stars. I thought of the woman upstairs who carried around bird seed and muttered to herself about "nasty demons" that haunted every corner of the house. I wondered if the bird seed actually did anything...

I jumped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes. As soon as my foot exited the bathroom, I saw Simon coming up the stairs. He had a strange perplexed look on his face and his eyes lit when they met mine. He grinned. "Hey, Chloe. I was thinking; do you want to do some more of that comic?" I blinked, wanting to refuse, but my mouth had other plans.

My lips turned up in a grin. "Yeah, let's go."

I started off towards Tori's and my room, only to have Simon grip my arm. He chuckled and turned me around. "We're this way." Sliding his hand to mine, he interlaced our fingers. My cheeks flamed up and I tried to think of how to pull away nicely. I didn't know why. It's not like it meant anything. It was a hand-hold. Brothers and sister did this all the time. That's all it was; a brother-sister hold.

He took me to a door and let go of my hand to open the door for me. I rolled my eyes at his chivalry and stepped inside. There were two dark beds pressed against opposite walls. Simon's sketch book was thrown on the floor, paper littering around it in balls and colored pencils giving the dark blue carpet variety. The window in between the beds showed out on the dark woods. It had rained today, and water still dripped against the sill.

Simon moved past me and sank onto the floor gracefully. He pulled the sketchbook to him, snatching up the pencils and placing them together. "Sorry. I forgot what a mess I left in here." He sounded bashful and I laughed.

"Please. I've seen worse in my own room." I stated and sat across from him.

We sank into easy conversation about everything that had happened today; what scenes and people would look best in the story. He even put up an image of Travis/Louis and his spikey tongue, strangely resembling him as if Simon had seen him too. We had reached the topic of the bird seed lady, laughing and teasing, as the door swung open. Derek froze and I was suddenly very aware how close I had gotten to Simon. My hand was on the edge of the sketch book and my left shoulder was brushed against his.

Face flaming, I pulled away like I had been shocked. I felt like a criminal, doing something dirty and being caught. Not unlike a child snatching a cookie from the cookie jar and having his mother in the kitchen. Derek just scanned over the scene, his eyes guarded and his shoulders squared. I could feel the guilt swelling inside me like a balloon.

"Derek." Simon said, shock not really in his voice as much as something I couldn't identify. "Um, hey, Chloe, that reminds me. I need to talk to Derek. Do you mind if we do this later?" He asked in a strange voice. He glanced over at me, but my eyes were still on Derek's strange bitter and tough expression.

"Y-Yeah." I started, shaking my head, and pushed myself up. I walked out the door, in breathing distance of Derek. My skin prickled as I walked past him, my heart hammering. I could feel my blush intensify, more so then when Simon had gripped my hand.

"Goodnight, Chloe." Derek breathed lightly, his eyes staring straight ahead. I froze in the door way and gave him another look before nodding my head. I couldn't stop the feeling of warmth that skimmed through my veins like the blood that lived there. With a hammering heart, I heard the door shut behind me. I was a few feet away, pausing with a curiousity I couldn't slap down.

No one was speaking, which made me even more suspicious. Surely they wouldn't mind me hearing...

Yet no one spoke. Not a word. I couldn't hear a sound.

_They're waiting for me to leave..._I told myself and pushed away from the banister I had been leaning on. I tried to think of anything that Derek and Simon might not want to discus in front of me. Was something wrong? Was someone hurt? Did they know something I didn't? I found myself pushing towards the stairs towards the third floor. I walked up, taking a left without even glancing at the side of the round room. I walked over to the tapestry Louis had showed me.

_"This one leads right to the second floor. You can hear every word in the northern bedrooms." _Louis had said. Quickly drawing a compass in my mind, referring to the sun's rising and setting, I realized that the set of Derek's and Simon's room was just under the tapestry tunnel. My heart pounding in my head and my conscience screaming for me to leave them alone -it was their business after all, I brushed back the tapestry and climbed in.

The voices were muffled, but as I moved closer, they took on a defining tone.

"Derek, just answer the question." Simon snapped in an angry and annoyed tone.

"I just did." Derek's own voice was just muffled naturally. I scooted closer to hear its tremor, only to hear another. The wood beneath me moaned lightly at my weight, and I held my breath. Derek continued like he hadn't heard. "She's better off with you." He grumbled and cleared his throat in an angry fashion.

My heart started pounding again, all safety that came with hearing Derek's voice, gone. I couldn't help wonder who "she" was. Did they know something I didn't? Did they find Aunt Lauren or were hiding something from me?

I shook my head inwardly. They weren't like that; especially not Derek. He'd tell you anything as long as you asked.

"The question was if you were INTERESTED in her, not who you think SHE should be with." Simon sounded extremely put out. I bit my lip and found myself anticipating Derek's answer.

Derek grumbled something and Simon huffed for him to speak louder. Derek's voice was weak and weary. "Chloe's an interesting person..." He muttered.

"You know what I mean, Derek."

"And I've told you; you're the better choice if there is one."

"Is there one? Do you want her?"

Derek was silent. "No, I want you to have her." He barely breathed. My heart had been throbbing and burst into plain fiery pain. Somewhere inside of me I was angry at them for talking about me like a possession, but I couldn't keep it up. I was hurt, bruised, and felt like I was bleeding in the dark tunnel.

Simon sounded resigned as he spoke. "Alright. Well... Um... Great, I suppose."

"Yeah. Great." Derek's voice was even more muffled as he walked out the door. It shut quickly and I found myself curling up in a ball. I rested my head on the wood and let silent tears sink over my cheeks. Just when I decide that I don't NOT want him, he doesn't want me. My heart was aching in a way that reminded me of my mother's funeral. I felt like I had lost another part of me, something I could never replace. The hole was bleeding, spilling through my eyes and onto the musty floor that rubbed in my hair.

The boards groaned again, and I was falling, my only thought being that I always had bad luck with tiny, closed in dark places.

* * *

**I thought it would be a good place to leave off, since I have no idea where I'll take it after this next little section. v_v Crap.**

**Anywho:**

**Jimmy: She doesn't own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: No, I don't. SHE DOES!**

**Kelley: -rubs head- How did I get here?**

**Me: I kidnapped you.**

**Kelley: ... You're creepy.**

**Jimmy: Tell me about it...**


End file.
